Tim Scam
Biografia Tim Scam é um ex- WOOHP funcionário que foi demitido por uso ilegal de armamento. Ele procura se vingar sobre a organização como um resultado. Ele foi apresentado no " The New Jerry ", em que ele seqüestrou Jerry Lewis e substituiu-o para usar WOOHP para seu esquema. Samantha também desenvolveu uma paixão forte sobre ele antes que ela descobriu que ele era seu inimigo. Também pode-se notar que na versão espanhola do mesmo episódio, durante a cena em que Sam descobre a verdadeira identiy de Scam e ele atordoa-la com a imobilização Stun Tan Lotion enquanto ela está fugindo, ele diz: "Por qué tienes tanta prisa, linda ? " que em Inglês significa "Por que você está com tanta pressa, bonita?" Este poderia ser apenas porque o espanhol é uma língua muito romântico para começar, mas para ter Scam vir a público e chamar Samantha "beautiful", quando ele nunca disse nada do tipo a qualquer um dos outros espiões fornece algumas evidências chave que Scam tem um interesse romântico nela também. Em " Mommies Dearest ", ele tentou se vingar de as meninas por lavagem cerebral suas mães em quase matando suas filhas. Em " Morphing é tão 1987 "Tim tentou destruir WOOHP utilizando robôs de metal Scamlar líquidos capazes de imitar a aparência dos outros, copiando o DNA de uma pessoa simplesmente depois de tocá-los. Tim reapareceu na 4ª temporada e se tornou um membro da Lamos (Liga Com o objetivo de Ameaça e derrubar Spies), chefiada por Terrence Lewis . Tim Scam é altamente inteligente. Ele originalmente desenvolvido o Evapoblaster, um raio de calor capaz de evaporar os oceanos da Terra, enquanto trabalhava para WOOHP. Ao contrário da maioria dos outros vilões da série, que normalmente planejam crimes em torno de um único "tema" com base em um evento de seu passado; Scam surge como completamente sã (embora sociopata). Além disso, ao contrário dos outros vilões, cujos planos envolvem geralmente entregando-se a suas obsessões torcidas (por exemplo, lavagem cerebral, transformando as pessoas, e / ou tomando-os como uma consorte para sentar-se ao lado deles no poder), Tim vai direto para o matar, literalmente. Em seu episódio introdutório, Scam revela sua razão para ligar WOOHP. Enquanto seu arquivo indica que ele foi demitido por uso ilegal de tecnologia WOOHP, Scam diz Sam, Clover e Alex citação, "WOOHP nunca me apreciado para o gênio que eu sou", revelando alguma amargura para a agência e Jerry Lewis para saber como ele foi tratado durante sua carreira trabalhando com eles. No dub alemão do mesmo episódio ("Der Neue Jerry"), ele diz que seu "trabalho não foi devidamente reconhecido pela organização", indicando vez que pode ter havido algum mal-entendido ou misturar-up que o levou a ser demitido, em vez de pura atitude errada de sua parte. Em "Os Fugitivos "e" Return of Geraldine "Jerry está provado culpado de ter esses mal-entendidos quando se trata de seus agentes quando ele passa julgamento preliminar imediato quando os espiões são acusados de um crime em vez de raciocínio através de fatos e pensar em outras opções. Um colega de trabalho poderia ter roubado o crédito para uma invenção de Scam. Quando Scam descobriu este roubo e queixou-se a Jerry, o colega de trabalho contra-atacou com uma acusação verbal que explorava julgamento falho de Jerry e necessidade explorado de Scam de realizar uma vingança. Depois de ser demitido, Scam poderia facilmente ter começado vingança, criando a sua própria corporação e espalhando boatos de comportamento de Jerry, mas talvez até então ele estava muito irritado e chateado formular qualquer plano racional para um retorno. Em "Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma" Finis Valorum é votado fora , em parte por causa dos rumores infundados que prejudicaram sua credibilidade . Personalidade EDITAR Personalidade sábio, Scam surge como espirituoso, arrogante e um pouco rude como muitas vezes ele brinca os espiões com comentários sarcásticos apenas para obtê-los irritaram, como visto em " Morphing é tão 1987". Ele também se refere a GLADIS como uma "peça metálica de lixo" no mesmo episódio em cima de sua primeira reunião. Mas, apesar de a maioria agindo de forma imprudente, Scam tem mostrado algum respeito pelos sentimentos de outras pessoas principalmente no episódio " The New Jerry ", onde após Samantha revela sua paixão por ele, apesar de tê-la presa e ter a oportunidade clara para rir para ela sobre seus sentimentos por ele (seu inimigo) especialmente agora que seu plano está próximo de alcançar fruição, ele não humilhá-la. Em vez disso, ele opta por não dizer nada sobre o assunto e deixa-la a obter sua confissão fora de seu sistema sem comentá-la em tudo. Ele também nunca uma vez voltou e incomodava a ela sobre sua paixão em um episódio mais tarde. No entanto, como ele só agiu dessa maneira explícita em apenas uma de suas muitas aparições e que também com apenas uma pessoa, é questionável se que determina que Scam genuinamente pode cuidar de sentimentos dos outros ou se o entendimento de que ele mostrou Sam era apenas restritos a ela por seus sentimentos por ele como ele nunca passou-se qualquer outra oportunidade depois que tirar sarro de ninguém quando dada a oportunidade; mesmo Sam apenas não sobre os sentimentos que ela tinha para ele. Scam, como também visto em " The New Jerry ", tem excelente controle sobre suas emoções e sua linguagem corporal. Esquema também tem sido mostrado para ser capaz de pensar sem esforço sobre os seus pés. Por exemplo, em " The New Jerry ", ele vem com mais nenhum menos de 2 planos para eliminar os espiões direito no local depois de seu primeiro plano se desmorona. Quando tomado de surpresa, como visto em " Mommies Dearest "e" Morphing é tão 1987 ", ele rapidamente minimiza o choque ou usa o sarcasmo para projetar a aparência de controle. Scam justifica-se estar atento e alerta, muitas vezes pegando em coisas que os outros perder. Um exemplo disso é é encontrado em " Eu Odeio Os Eighties "onde Scam informa Boogie Gus que ele não conseguiu acertar todos os espiões com seu Eightifier; um fato que ambos Boggie Gus quem disparou o raio, e Terrence que estava assistindo o mesmo vídeo ao vivo, perdeu inteiramente. Além disso, ao trabalhar com o Lamos, Scam insultou todos os outros membros da equipe de pelo menos uma vez sobre seus planos propostos para eliminar os espiões, provando ser alguém que é um pouco condescendente e muito difícil de impressionar. Ele também foi o primeiro a afirmar que Lamos foi pronunciado como "lame-os", tornando assim o divertimento dos esforços de Terrence na vinda acima com o que ele tinha acreditado era um grande nome para sua nova equipe. Scam também parece ser um pouco em estilo e moda; ou, pelo menos, tem algum gosto pessoal e ideias sobre como os homens devem se vestir e se carrega. Ele encontrou o terno roxo e amarelo que Boogie Gus usava em " Eu Odeio Os Eighties "ser apenas adequado para uma" festa à fantasia ". Ele disse aos espiões que "um pouco de estilo nunca fez mal" em " Morphing é tão 1987 ". Este poderia ser um remanescente de sua carreira WOOHP, ele foi influenciado por profissionais de Jerry código de vestimenta requisitos. Além disso, em " Wild Style ", Jerry zomba de sapatos da Clover. Aparições Gallery The_New_Jerry.jpg|"The New Jerry", the Platinum Credit Card Scam170.JPG|The cashmere sweater Sam buys for Scam on display. Scam172.JPG|Samantha gives Scam her present. Scam173.JPG|Turbo Titan 3000 XT in "The New Jerry" scam174.JPG|Turbo Titan 3000 XT in "The New Jerry" scam175.JPG|Turbo Titan 3000 XT in "The New Jerry" scam176.JPG|Turbo Titan 3000 XT in "The New Jerry" Scam177.JPG|Turbo Titan 3000 XT in "The New Jerry" Screen shot 2012-11-21 at 10.05.58 PM.png|Fingerprints on Scanner Watch scam130.JPG|Scam's fingerprints from "The New Jerry" scam178.JPG|Tim Scam's employee file from "The New Jerry". scam182.JPG|technical drawing of the Evapoblaster and Scam's development notes. Screen shot 2012-11-23 at 11.37.09 PM.png|Tim Scam with a Laser Handgun Scam166.JPG|Scam about to make his first appearance. Scam167.JPG|First appearance. scam169.JPG|Scam as Mac Smit. Tim scam.jpg scam168.JPG|"The New Jerry" Sam345.JPG|Samantha expresses her dissapointment to Scam over his being her enemy because she had gained feelings for him. scam181.JPG|Stunned at finally realizing Sam's feelings for him after her confessing her crush on him. Scam143.jpg Tim Scam Breaking out of Prison.png|Scam escaping in "Mommies Dearest" scam98.JPG|Scam escaping through the sewers in "Mommies Dearest" scam187.JPG|Escape. scamtr2.JPG|Scam (far left) shielding himself from the leaky sub along with Terrence Lewis and Boogie Gus in "I Hate The Eighties" Scam93.JPG|Scam (far left) shielding himself from the leaky sub along with Terrence Lewis and Boogie Gus in "I Hate The Eighties" Normal 03-34.jpg|Tim Scam with Clover and Alex in "The New Jerry" scam183.jpg|"The New Jerry" Screen shot 2012-11-23 at 11.39.04 PM.png|Tim Scam in a WOOHP Spacesuit Normal 03-40.jpg|Tim Scam evaporating the earth's oceans with the Evapoblaster scam103.JPG|Scam as "Mac Smit" in "The New Jerry" scam150.JPG|Anfry Scam from "The New Jerry". scam105.JPG|Flashback of Scam's past from "The New Jerry" Normal mommies166.jpg|"Mommies Dearest" Normal mommies172.jpg|Tim Scam with Stella and Gabriella Normal mommies204.jpg|Tim Scam reclining at his hideout in "Mommies Dearest" Normal mommies205.jpg|"Mommies Dearest" Normal mommies211.jpg|"Mommies Dearest" scam189.JPG|"Mommies Dearest" Normal mommies224.jpg|"Mommies Dearest" Normal mommies228.jpg|Tim Scam and Samantha Scam begs for mercy.png|Tim Scam about to be pummeled by Stella, Carmen, and Gabriella in "Mommies Dearest" scam246.JPG|Trying to escape. scam247.JPG|Sam grabs Scam's leg to try and stop him from escaping. scam248.JPG|Scam breaks loose. Images-1.jpeg|Tim Scam in the episode "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" Images.jpeg|Tim Scam with a liquid metal Scamlar robot that has taken on the appearance of Sam. scam52.jpg|Scam allowing himself to be captured as part of his master plan in "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" Scam204.JPG|Insulting the spies from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam153.JPG|Scam making fun of Clover from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987". Scam124.JPG|Scam smirking while being arrested in "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam245.JPG|"The New Jerry" scam238.JPG|Under arrest. scam239.JPG Scam140.JPG|Scamlar Samantha protecting Tim Scam. scam136.JPG|Scam demonstrating his creation: Scamlar. scam165.JPG|Scam with the Scamlar Samantha. scam59.jpg|Scam (far right) with his clones and the Samantha clone from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" Scam66.jpg|"Morphing Is Sooo 1987" Scam127.JPG|Angry Scamlar Tim Scam with Scamlar Jerry Lewis Normal ts4x01-0012.jpg|Tim Scam in the LAMOS sub with Helga Von Guggen Normal ts4x01-0019.jpg|Close-up of Scam in the LAMOS sub Normal ts4x01-0020.jpg|Awkwardly realizing the 'LAMOS' acronym Normal ihte03.jpg|Tim Scam trying to fix the leaky sub with Terrence Lewis scam208.JPG|Fixing a leak. scam157.JPG|"I Hate The Eighties" Normal bscap0119.jpg|Tim Scam and Samantha in "Evil Jerry" Normal bscap0123.jpg|Attempting to make Samantha evil scam79.JPG|Scam being inducted into the LAMOS. scam60.jpg|Scam about to insult Boogie Gus. scam77.JPG|Scam making fun of Boogie Gus in the episode "I Hate The Eighties" scam159.JPG|Disapproving of Boogie Gus's fashion sense. Scam64.jpg|Scam and Helga from "Evil Jerry" scam56.jpg|Close-up of Scam from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam205.JPG|"Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam135.JPG|Scam with Vince King and Lenore Von Schram from his cameo appearance in "Escape From WOOHP Island" scam230.JPG|Confused. scam200.JPG|Tim Scam stunned with Vince King and Lenore Von Schram. scam190.JPG|Attacking Jerry Lewis from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam191.JPG|"Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam209.JPG|Annoyed. scam36.jpg|Scam annoyed at his fellow comrades plans to take down the spies in "The Dream Teens" scam162.jpg|Scam about to facepalm in reaction to Helga Von Guggen's lame plan along with his comrades. scam88.JPG|Scam insulting Myrna Beesbottom in "Evil Jerry" Scam97.JPG scam152.JPG|Scam teasing Sam from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987". scam91.JPG|Tim Scam looking irritated at the outcome of Myrna Beesbottom's unsuccessful plan in "The Dream Teens" scam95.JPG|A shot of Tim Scam sitting on the couch through the LAMOS sub window. scam227.JPG|Glancing up at Boogie Gus's arrival. scam87.JPG|Scam pushing Myrna Beesbottom aside to make his escape in "Evil Jerry" scam128.JPG|Scam looks visibly hurt as he recalls his past in "The New Jerry". scam134.jpg|Scam with Terrence Lewis in "I Hate The Eighties" scam132.JPG|Scam with Terrence Lewis. scam92.JPG|Scam mocking Boogie Gus after hearing his plan in "I Hate The Eighties" scam138.JPG|Scam bringing to light the embarrassing mistake Terrence made in naming the group. scam214.JPG|Umimpressed. scam131.JPG|"Mommies Dearest" scam199.JPG|Aerial shot of Scam in the LAMOS sub with Terrence Lewis and Boogie Gus. scam224.JPG|About to be unmasked. scam203.JPG|Scam's disguise is blown off from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987". scam206.JPG|Startled. scam225.JPG|Grinning at Samantha. scam96.JPG|Scam smugly pointing out to Boogie Gus that he noticed that Samantha escaped Gus's Eightifier in "I Hate The Eighties" scam160.JPG|"You only hit two of them." scam101.JPG|Angry Scam clone about to attack from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam141.JPG|Scam looking happy thinking Samantha has become evil like him. scamsam1.JPG|Scam downright smirking at Samantha's evil transformation. scam126.JPG|Scam's evil laughter. scam143.JPG|Tim Scam smiling to himself from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam215.JPG|"Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam147.JPG|In a space suit from "The New Jerry" scam145.JPG|Scam looking determined from "Mommies Dearest" scam144.JPG|Grinning from "Mommies Dearest" scam109.JPG|Scam working on an experiment in "Evil Jerry" scam154.JPG|Scam about to smirk from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987". scam146.JPG|Scam smirking at the success of his plan from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam149.JPG|"The New Jerry" Scam163.JPG|Scam and Helga Von Guggen. scam216.JPG|In Jerry's office from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987". scam151.JPG|Scam's true identity revealed from "The New Jerry" scam1611.jpg|Close-up from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam212.JPG|Scam smiling. scam213.JPG|Making his entrance from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987". scam57.jpg|"Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam179.JPG|Tim Scam from the graphic novel of "Evil Jerry". scam180.JPG|Scam from "Evil Jerry's graphic novel. Scam108.JPG|Carrying out an experiment. scam142.JPG|Scam's sweat drop in reaction to being asked why the Scamlar Sam is acting like the real Sam. scam185.JPG|Scam stopping Samantha, Alexandra, and Clover's catfight in "Evil Jerry". scam186.JPG|Scam and the others startled by Terrence Lewis' outburst from "The Dream Teens" scam196.JPG|Scam running. scam201.JPG|Running past Samantha in "Mommies Dearest". scam194.JPG|Standing on top of Jerry's desk from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987". scam244.JPG scam197.JPG|"Evil Jerry" scam198.JPG|Profile shot from "Mommies Dearest". scam202.JPG|In the shadows from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987" scam207.JPG|Caught off guard. scam217.JPG|With Jerry's Scamlar clones from "Morphing Is Sooo 1987". scam86.JPG|Scam's silhouette from "Evil Jerry" scam228.JPG|Scowling at Terrence's suggestion that he needed his help to break out of jail. scam219.JPG|Scam climbing. scam249.JPG scam221.JPG|Scam driving an Anti-gravity cycle. scam220.JPG|Showing off his driving skills. scam85.JPG|Scam (top left) in his brief cameo appearance in "Escape From WOOHP Island" scam233.JPG|Facing all four spies in Escape From WOOHP Island. prison1.JPG|Scam's usual isolation cell. Scam80.JPG|Scam in the games. scam102.JPG|Scam's icon for Totally Party, a Totally Spies game scam110.JPG|Scam's icon from Mall Brawl (Online Game) Screen_Shot_2013-10-27_at_12.46.26_AM.png|Tim Scam's first introduction in a mission arc in the "Totally Spies: Fashion Agents" Facebook game. Screen_Shot_2013-10-27_at_1.03.32_PM.png|Part 3 of the Tim Scam mission arc in the "Totally Spies: Fashion Agents" Facebook game. Screen_Shot_2013-10-27_at_5.34.34_AM.png|Continuation of the Tim Scam mission arc in the "Totally Spies: Fashion Agents" Facebook game. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Agentes da WOOHP